Electrical devices, such as for instance power tools and gardening tools, include electrical switch units which control the flow of current from a power source to power the electrical device. However, the amount of power that is able to be supplied from the power source to power the electrical device is constrained by the current capability of conventional electrical switch unit assemblies. Accordingly, there is a perceived need to improve the current capability of electrical switch units so that more powerful electrical devices may be provided for consumers to utilise across a wide range of applications, as well as providing ease assembly and pre-testing of such devices.